Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to data processing devices, and more particularly to memory access management for data processing devices.
Description of Related Art
Data processing devices typically employ a memory hierarchy to store information, whereby the lowest level the hierarchy represents system memory and the higher levels in the hierarchy each represent a cache. Typically, higher levels in the hierarchy are represented by faster memory devices that can store smaller amounts of data than the slower memory devices lower in the hierarchy. Many data processing devices improve efficiency by moving information recently accessed by a processor core up the memory hierarchy. As recently accessed information is moved into a hierarchy level, less recently used information is typically evicted from the level in order to make room for the recently accessed information. The information to be evicted is determined according to an eviction procedure. However, conventional eviction procedures can be inefficient in multi-core data processing devices whereby different cores share levels in the memory hierarchy.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.